God-Man
|-|Average Man= |-|God-Man= |-|Interdimensional Traveler= The God-Man was formerly an average human, given pseudo-godhood which allowed him to rule his universe with unmatched supremacy. He was used only as an expirement to showcase to the rest of his civilization how even the humbliest person can in time be corrupted by absolute power and how some of them worship this exact type of tyrants. At the end of his personal tale, the God-Man became an interdimensional traveler, forever trapped to ascend higher and higher across countless dimensions. Statistics Tier: 10-B | Likely 3-A | Varies. 11-C to 1-B Name: God-Man, The Truest Example of a Deity. Origin: Endless Dementia Gender: Male | Inapplicable Age: Should be around his 30s | Several decades to centuries old | Utterly Ageless Classification: Normal Human | Supreme Universal Ruler | Extra-Dimensional Being. Powers and Abilities: None notable | Supreme Rule over his universe | Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 9 and 10), Intangibility, Existence Erasure, Nigh-Omnipathy, Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-existent physiology (mental; Was completely erased from the memories of everyone in his universe and any other alternitive timelines to it.), Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Views dimensions as a long hallway of office rooms and likely various others. Attack Potency: Average level (Is just a random average man.) | Likely Universe level (Was stated to be his universe's Supreme Ruler. Was only limited by the thing that granted him this power.) | Varies. Point level to Hyperverse level (Can turn back and forth between a lower or higher dimensional being. His acsess to the world of super-spatiality seems to be unlimited. Has gone higher than the 12th dimension. Effortlessly destroyed a complex multiversal structure by accident.) Speed: Normal Human | Possibly Infinite (Was able to keep check on his universe, all its places, at any given time, without missing a single event.) | Immeasurable (His mere thoughts travelled across several fourth dimensional worlds. Since God-Man can pass through dimensions the same way we walk through rooms, no logical calculation should apply.) Lifting Strength: Regular Human '| '''Unknown '| '''Immeasurable (Can affect higher-dimensional structures without even intenting to.) Striking Strength: Human Class | Likely Universal | Varies. At most Hyperversal Durability: Human level | Likely Universe level | Varies. Point level to Hyperverse level Stamina: Average | Likely Godly | Irrelevant Range: Standard Melee Range | Likely Universal | Varies. At most Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average. Knew of "String Theory". | Nigh-Omniscient. '''With ever transcendence to a higher dimension, the God-Man gathers more and more knowledge, reaching heights of "incomprihensible intelligence". '''Weaknesses: Was just an average human. Solely limitted by the thing that gave him his powers. While God-Man can abuse the dimensions he enters to his utmost liking, he is still a prisoner of Hilbert's space. Key: Average Human Man | God-Man | Interdimensional Traveler '''Note: '''This character is generally to be referred to as "God-Man", even if his current state is called "Interdimensional Traveler". Category:Tier 1 Category:Antydeth Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Characters Category:Intangibility Users